


Grandmother Getgen's Quilt

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She kissed both the picture of her father and the picture of Leo on the mantelpiece, trying unsuccessfully to remember how that tradition was started.





	Grandmother Getgen's Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: While writing CJ/Danny never quite appealed to me in the past, they have been playing in my head more than ever lately because of other couplings. I have to follow where the fic gods take me. I can promise this series will not be linear, it will be written as they come to me.

celticann, this one is for you.  


* * *

November in Santa Monica was beautiful. The cab pulled up in front of CJ’s house and she checked her watch while waiting for change. It was 2:47am. She and Margaret, along with a group of 13 people had just come back from the Republic of Chad. The roadway was actually on schedule; foundation for the hospital already laid. She was able to have a good meeting with the contractors and spend time with the many people who would benefit from the work they did. Doctors Without Borders was there too so CJ sat in a meeting with them discussing future of work in the region.

Five days she was gone and other than the big bugs that always scared the hell out of her, it was a fantastic trip. Time Magazine and Newsweek followed along for interviews, and so did a small group of documentary filmmakers who wanted the world to know her foundation’s work. CJ did not want to be a star; saving lives and making them livable was more important to the former White House Press Secretary.

Walking into her dark home, CJ immediately did the same things she always did. She kicked her shoes off at the closet door and her duffle bag went under the table. Mail lay scattered but at this hour, she had no use for it. Jetlag was already taking over as she made her way into the living room. She kissed both the picture of her father and the picture of Leo on the mantelpiece, trying unsuccessfully to remember how that tradition started. An errant toy nearly sent her to an early grave over by the couch. CJ picked up her son’s Little People school bus, placing it on the coffee table.

Up the newly carpeted stairs, it felt good on her bare feet. In the hallway, CJ flexed her toes. She looked at her bedroom door, ajar with a lamp burning. No way was he awake at this hour. Bed…that was all that was on her mind right now. Even if he were awake, she was not going to be for much longer.

A quick peek into the bedrooms of her children found them both empty. That did not alarm CJ. Many a night they were four in a bed and loving it. When she walked into the master bedroom and found it only occupied by her husband that made her wonder. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took the glasses off his face before kissing his lips. 

A bunch of student papers still rested in his lap. A big, red C marked the one on top; his nearly illegible comments scattered throughout the margins. CJ always understood his handwriting. She was sure this was another sign they were somehow connected.

“Hey.” He smiled as his eyes opened and he kissed her once more. 

“Were you finally able to sell the children?” she asked.

“They are with Bess, David and their kids for a long weekend. I just had to get some of these papers done and get ready for finals.” Danny took her face in his hands. “You are a sight for sore eyes Claudia Jean, I have to tell you.”

“Was I missed?”

“Terribly. Leo and Faye will be back on Sunday evening.”

“What the hell are we supposed to do for two and a half days alone?”

“Give them a sibling.” He replied.

“You never told me you wanted to get pregnant.”

“Ha ha ha.”

CJ laughed, exhaling as he held her in a tight embrace. Going away was part of her job, part of the life, but coming home was like her medicine. Danny started to unbutton her blouse and his wife smiled.

“You must be exhausted.” He said.

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded, letting Danny undress her. “A 26 ½ hour flight, which I spent in and out of consciousness. Flying through the International Date Line, over two oceans, and a couple of continents; I'm beat.”

“Did you kiss Dad and Leo hello?”

“Yeah.” She lay back as he got up from the bed and slid the Armani slacks down her long legs. “How did that get started?”

“I'm not really sure.”

“You are supposed to remember the things that I cannot, Daniel.”

“How is that working for us?” he asked.

“70-30…not in your favor.”

He just looked at her, dressed now in a pair of very desirable panties. Danny grabbed a jersey for her from the drawer. CJ held it up to her chest for a few moments but made no other movement. With a sleepy chuckle, he took it from her.

“Arms up.” She obeyed him, just as the kids did when he put on their shirts.

They were finally in bed together, snuggled under a quilt.

“Why are we under a quilt? It’s rather warm.”

“It smelled like you. I washed the sheets after you left but it still smelled like you.”

“Aw, that’s adorable.”

“What? That I missed you so much my stomach hurt?”

“Mmm hmm. When I wake up in the morning I am going to do such dirty things to you.”

“Is it the morning. You mean tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded. “OK. My grandmother made this quilt you know.”

“I do know. For her only granddaughter and your mother put it in your crib so you would always have her close.”

“I told you that story?”

“Go to sleep.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “You're only still talking because your brain is trying to catch up with your body.

“I really like you Concannon…I love you in fact.”

“I love you too. Welcome home.”

CJ smiled as the energy left her body and deep sleep wrapped around her like Danny’s arms. It felt safe to be back with him again. Not in an unexciting way or maybe it was, but it was her way and CJ loved it. She loved falling asleep with her husband and after five days alone it was just what she needed to feel normal again.

***


End file.
